Brad Gensojin
History Corna, aka Brad Gensojin was created in 2011 in a video game for the xbox 360 and ps3 titled "Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi". This characters first name was based on the creators real life name. He originally had fusion clothes, but was changed to turtle Gi later on in 2012. In 2013, the creator had created an Instagram account and discovered a Role-Playing community. Thus, Brad Gensojin was born in the DBRP community with the faceclaim of Dragon Ball's main protagonist, Son Goku. Over the years, he was gained further development, such as being an elemental saiyan god, rivals with a couple fighters in the community, and gaining more strength throughout his lifetime. Over the years in the community, Brad Gensojin has become one of the strongest heroes in the DBRP community and one of the greatest OCs, acclaimed by other role-players and non Role-players alike. Appearance Brad was originally born with regular saiyan traits, such as black hair, black eyes, and a brown tail. Due to some casualties at a young age, he now appears with blue hair, darker than the transformation "Super Saiyan Blue", blue eyes, a crimson red scar on his right eye, gained by fighting a demon android. He wears blue pants, a dark blue inner shirt, a blue outer shirt, golden wristbands, a golden belt, and brown boots with blue streaks and silver shoe-laces. He appears with other pieces of clothing at child and teen years, as well as his future counterpart. Power / Abilities Light Blast The Light Blast is a powerful energy blast, merging with the users regular energy and holy energy, gained from the god of light, Oowii Shindo. If those with a dark heart, or simply dark nature, they would be greatly destroyed, or dead, from contact with the Light Blast. Anyone with a good heart and heroic nature may use this powerful blast if they obtain Holy Ki. Multi-Clones This technique is created by spreading the users energy around while constructing an exact replica of the user. Brad has the ability of creating over one hundred multi clones with the use of his energy sources he has obtained. Mirrored Portal Technique This technique was made by Brad himself. By constructing his energy into two or more linked portals, he can use this technique for either traveling or during battle. Brad can make some deadly attacks with this technique. X-Iron Uppercut The X-Iron Uppercut was created by Brads father, the elite saiyan general, Cornage. The X-iron Uppercut is used by constructing the users energy into an X-formation through the his or hers hand. When the fist is connected to the opponents body, he or she's energy will grow into a big silver colored X. Elemental Manipulation By using the power of his teachers, Brad can use all sorts of elements at his disposal. In his base form, he could only control one, which is his healing granted from the healing goddess, Hiraki. Any wounds Brad obtains, he can instantly heal it, along with some form of stamina. However, any time he uses his healing, some of his power decreases. In the advanced elemental transformations, AKA Super Saiyan Element, these restrictions do not exist, other than power use. Ginryu Dragon Fist Techniques By combining with the golden dragon of the Kodaijin Dragon Balls, Golden Ginryu, in Brads super saiyan 5 transformation, he can freely use Ginryus power to form energy attacks under his image, and attack with Ginryu by his side. In Brads weaker transformations and base form, he cannot use this ability. Three Arts Of Heavenly Combat This move was taught to Brad in the heaven warrior academy. The three arts of heavenly combat revolves increasing in either the users power, speed, or skills, and enhances them with a load of variations. Brad can use this perfectly in his base form, but cannot master this in super saiyan and above. Fusion The Fusion Technique was created by the metamorians, which causes two people to dance while saying "Fuuu-sion, HA!" When Brad does this technique with another person, his power raises along with the other user, becoming a much more powerful person. The normal time limit of the fusion technique is thirty minutes. Brad can use the fusion technique with Adam Gensojin, Raven, etc. OTHER Blue Rush Attack, Energy Wave Attacks, Super Energy Wave Volley, other variants of using Ki in attacks. Brad can also use his main attacks and other attacks with other characters. TEAM ATTACKS Light Kamehame Rekkoha Blast (With Raven and Zero in the Multi-Bridges Saga) Brotherly Light Blast (With Adam) Double Ginryu Dragon Fist (In SSJ5 with Raijin) Family Light Blast (With Bella and Nadon) Husband-And-Wife Techniques (With Bella) Light Kamehameha (With Raven) Double Multi Clones (Fusion w/ anyone) Transformations Great Ape This form increases the users base form by 10 times and grows to an insane height of over one hundred feet. This form transforms the user into a giant ape of uncontrollable power. In Brads case, this would be a giant blue ape uncontrolled. This form is accessed to Brad, for he has a tail, and is exposed to moon light. Super Saiyan This form is a 50x multiplier to the users base form. The user obtains golden hair and emerald green eyes, along with a golden aura. Brad achieves the super saiyan technique during the Sky-World tournament Arc under a few casualties. Super Saiyan 2 This form is an ascension and doubles the power of super saiyan, adds more spikes onto the users hair, and gains an electricity aura around the user. Unknown reason for Brad achieving the transformation. Super Saiyan 3 This form is a double ascension, being four times stronger than the super saiyan 2 transformation. This form removes the users eyebrows and adds much longer golden hair. This form was first achieved by Dragon Balls Protagonist, Goku, training in the otherworld, and achieved by Goten and Trunks when they fused as Gotenks. Unknown reason for Brad achieving the transformation. Super Saiyan 4 This form is achieved through going into a golden great ape state, which combines the super saiyan and great ape form. In DragonBall GT, Goku transforms into a super saiyan 4 after being a golden great ape, having his power increased ten times more than that of a super saiyan 3. The form consists of long black hair, a long red tail, and red fur all over the users body, as well as a different color of eyes and lining. Unknown reason for achieving the transformation. Super Saiyan 5 This form is achieved through combining the full mastery of your other transformations and merging with the power of an eternal dragon. In Toyble's (Toyataro) Dragon Ball AF, Goku goes super saiyan 5 through this method and battles Xicor. For Brads case, he merges with the Kodaijins eternal dragon, Golden Ginryu, and has long golden hair, similar to a super saiyan 3, red eyes, and golden fur. This form is increased over one hundred times that of super saiyan four, making the user, at best, five hundred thousand times the users base form. Brad and Ginryu's power combines fascinatingly well. Advance Element (Super, Hyper, And True Saiyan Element) This is a ritual form. There are only a couple users of this transformation; Brad and Adam Gensojin. The first form is known as the form of mastery, dubbed Super Saiyan Element by Brad and Adam. This form makes the users have silver eyes and a rainbow-like hair, covered with element colors all around. The users powers is increased a million times and rises more when needed more strength from the Elemental Gods. The first form has Brad and Adam become more powerful than the Gods of destruction themselves. The second transformation is the form of ascension, dubbed Hyper Saiyan Element during the Dimensional War Saga. This form is forbidden unless needed for a very serious entity, someone who could rid all of existence with one simple plan. If the first form is mastered, the second will have slight problems, but still tolerable. This form erases the users eyes to just white, similar to Broly in his Legendary Super Saiyan form, and spikier rainbow-like hair. If unmastered and uses this ascension, the user will die afterwards from a great use of strain. The third and final level is the form of sacrifice, dubbed True Saiyan Element. Mastered or not, this form is not supposed to be used under any circumstances. If used, the user's power will transform into a deadly black hole, big enough to suck in a few universes around the user. Originally in the dimensional war saga, Brad uses this against Virus to end the war, but in result, destroyed all of Universe 7. Possessed Demon State Before Brad obtains Super Saiyan Element in Dragon Ball: Crossed Worlds, the inner demon serum has created a demon inside Brad to take control of him. If Brad were to show some sadness or anger, the serum would take effect, forcing the demon to take control of him and go on a murderous rampage. This was slightly shown after the battle against Android Strife. There are two levels to this state. If gone to the second state, Brad would be in no return. Later on in the story, the inner demon is gone. Personality Brad tends to act serious and care free at the same time. Around his friends and family, he shows innocence and sometimes stupid. He also loves to fight other people to see their strength. However, when an enemy is around, He tends to get rid of the enemy to not cause harm to those he cares about. At a young age, he didn't care for much. As Brad got older, he realized there was a purpose in his life and to make it the best he could until he was gone. Character Bio Brad Gensojin, originally named Corna, is the champion of the elemental Gods and wielder of a power far beyond even the strongest of Gods. All his life, he has spent training, defending his friends and family, even getting married to his love interest, Bella. Brad Gensojin has went through a number of different events throughout his life. He is a proud warrior and won't go out of his way to destroy those that wish to destroy anything that is good. (THE BEGINNING arc) Corna, along with his brother, Spinah, was born in the heavens as the son of the elite general, Cornage, and the goddess of healing, Hiraki Gensojin. At the age of 2, Corna was abducted by a couple demons and corrupted by an inner demon serum, forcing his DNA make-up to change, and in due time, this demon would take control of Corna. Corna, along with his brother, was then needed to be taken care of by Oowii Shindo. Oowii, Cornage, and Hiraki took care of Corna and Spinah, teaching them basic things, including a few tricks such as flight and ki manipulation. At the age of 7, Corna and Spinah get the opportunity to go view Earth by the moon, only to be stopped by Android Strife, a demon android working on a project for later use. This android, along with a few demons, bully on Corna and Spinah, putting them in pain. Strife gives Corna a scar covered with dark magic, unable to be healed for the rest of his life. Corna and Spinah were sent back to the heavens to get healed up. (HEAVEN WARRIOR ACADEMY arc) Hiraki signs Corna and Spinah up to learn more ways to defend themselves and learn how to control their power more. Some people in the academy could even help for Corna and Spinahs inner demons inside them. Corna and Spinah make a few friends, including an ice ziptonian, Snowzer, a saiyan, Mettuce, and a human warrior, Carroton. in the heaven warrior academy while learning more ways of fighting. They spend roughly four to five years in the academy in the elementary grades. (SKYWORLD TOURNAMENT arc) The 100th Skyworld tournament has begun. This tournament is to have people from the heavens, hell, and the rest of those at the other world, compete in miraculous events and battles. Corna and his friends consider joining. As a result, he meets with a number of other people either as strong or stronger than him. The first he runs into is Raven, who has a power far beyond even him, his brother, and Carroton, Mettuce, and Snowzer. As well as Raven, he also runs into other Ziptonians, a goddess, Bella, a demoness, Razuri, and a number of other people contending in the Skyworld Tournament. Future sagas have not been planned yet other than BraVenTai saga, Multi-Bridges, Dimensional War saga, etc, but will be retconned in the mere future. Trivia 1) Originally, there were four elemental saiyans, Brad/Corna, Adam/Spinah, Nick/Potarok, and Hunter/Carax. Due to a mishap with the two admins of Carax and Potarok, they dropped out of being elemental saiyans. This may be retconned where this group exists again, "The Four Elementals". 2) Brad Gensojin didn't start off in the Dragon Ball RP Community; He was multiversal. 3) Brad is a recolor of Dragon Balls Protagonist, Goku, because the admin cannot draw very good to consider it worthy to use. It would also take too much time for just one edit in a story post. 4) Throughout 2013-2015 in Canon and Non canon fights, Brad has fought against every single canon hero character except for Piccolo, Chaiotzu, and Uub in DBZ. Throughout all of Dragon Ball, Brad Gensojin has only fought half of the entire hero cast. Brad has only fought at least a quarter of the entire villain cast. In present time, Brad has fought roughly 30% of the entire dragon ball cast from Original DB, to DB Super. 5) Brad Gensojins very first opponent was an android 18 in a non-canon roleplay fight on FaceBook. His first villain was against a Xicor on Kik. 6) Brad's first name is named directly after the admins. This was a noob thing for Instagram back in 2013. He has kept the name "Brad" ever since. 7: in 2013, The very first team Brad Gensojin was a part of was a team he created based on anime, comics, and video game characters. The team was roughly 15-20 people lead by him. Their main opponent was a Dark Demon Goddess Zelda and other saiyan groups. 8: The greatest battle the admin is pleased with in 2013-2014 was Brad VS Lance, a battle that lasted roughly 320 noob comments on an old IG account called @Anime_VS_Cartoons created by @SaiyanOfRoyalty on Instagram. The greatest battle in this current age is Brad VS The Masked Man on @RP.Trunks' Mirai Games saga on Instagram. 9: Brad Gensojin, canon and non canon throughout 2013-present was with a Samus Aran (Again: Multiveral in 2013), a couple android 18s, a saiyaness the admin can't remember, a female Gohan, and finally, Bella Dragmire. The other relationships are non-canon to Brad Gensojins main storyline. Bella is and will stay as Brads true wife. 10: In @RP.Trunks' Mirai Games on Instagram, Future Brad was originally gonna be shown still having the inner demon and nothing to do with elements. This was an original thought in Round 1, Brad VS The Masked Man. Category:Trivia